My Peace Of Mind
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: When I had found her she was pinned down on a table with a knife through both hands, and her stomach had been torn open showing her intestines.The one that had promised me that she would make my life non boring and exciting, but how could she do that if she is dead? Alzeid x Rahzel. Warning Spoilers for Chapters 75-77. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dazzle/Hantenkou Yuugi.

* * *

My Peace Of Mind

This was the second time I had taken my eyes off of her and she has gotten hurt. The first was during the Angel Text indecent and now she had disappeared and when I had found her she was pinned down on a table with a knife through both hands, and her stomach had been torn open showing her intestines.

I was so shocked by the scene that I couldn't believe that the once bright, weird, stupid women was...dead. The one that had promised me that she would make my life non boring and exciting, but how could she do that if she is dead? I couldn't move, my mind was processing what was going on in front of me. But what surprised me the most was when her injuries healed themselves and she started breathing again.

My body moved on it's own as I picked her up so I could hold her close, and know that she wasn't dead. But still very much alive for my heart had felt like it broken into two just by seeing that scene.

* * *

Over the past few days as I sat at her bedside, never leaving her side. I'd felt like it was all my fault and that I couldn't do anything for her, just like what happen during the Angel Text indecent. I pushed some hair back the hair in her eyes, hoping that she would open her bright blue eyes at that moment.

So I would know that she was okay. I would want her to say some of her annoying random jokes right about know, so I could just hear her laugh or even just her voice. When I first meet her I thought of her has some meddlesome girl that claimed that she would make my life more interesting.

Even though when she was going back home I told her that she still hadn't done that, I was lying, she had made my life much more interesting. Because of what I thought was a Stupid Chick at first slowly turned into a women that needed protection from anything she did. Since with her bad direction skills and meeting the wrong people, and crying for them.

She needed someone to save her, someone who she could trust her life with. Someone who could comfort her and take care of her every step of the way. I remember when she would keep making us promise to be with her until we were very old. That's what I really hoped for to be together with her until our final days.

At first I was just a cold hearted person not really caring how people reacted to my coldness. But that was me on the outside, me on the inside was a totally different story. But since I became a loner and started looking for my father's murder, my personality on the outside froze my personality on the inside.

But when I met her that day something inside me started to thaw and as I went on more and more adventures with her my real personality started to show through even more. And this new feeling came over me whenever I was around her. My coldness and her warmness clashed and it gave me a calmness that I have never felt before through out my whole heretic life. She is my peace of mind.

_'It is great that you were saved. Bring back my peace of mind.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed this little oneshot. After reading about this part in the manga. It gave me this idea for a oneshot. I love Alzeid and Rahzel paring since the beginning. I was a little mad when Barqueoheat was her first kiss and not Alzeid, but what would you expect from those guys. Anyway don't mind any grammer or spelling mistakes I'm horrible at it anyway. And I'm surpised because this is the first Oneshot I have finished in less then 1 hour. Usually it takes me about 3 or 4 hours, because of unnecessary distractions... And yes I did use Alzeid's quote from the manga in here at the ending I thought it was perfect. But anyway, R&R.


End file.
